


You Get Your Pie

by staruhuras



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, Tiny bit of Angst, well mostly fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-18
Updated: 2014-05-18
Packaged: 2018-01-25 13:57:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1651103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/staruhuras/pseuds/staruhuras
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Lisa attempt to have a movie night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Get Your Pie

The lights flickered, Dean felt his heart pounding in his chest. Lisa cried out from the living room and he didn't waste a second getting to her side. She was sucking on her index finger, scowling at the VHS player. She rocked back on her heels, her blue night gown swaying.

"It shocked me." She explained. The lights flickered a few more times before going out completely. Dean rushed back into the kitchen, and grabbed the bag of rock salt he kept under the sink for emergencies. "Dean?" Lisa called out.

"It's okay. Just take a seat on the couch." She fumbled in the darkness and sat down as Dean reentered the room. He ripped a hole in the salt bag and poured it into a circle around the couch.

He'd been living with them for almost two months. The night terrors still happened regularly and he said he didn't trust himself enough to sleep in the same bed as her. He didn’t tell her but he was afraid he'd wake up in the middle of the night and he'd be back in that graveyard, alone.

"Stay right there." He said, with a small crack in his voice. "I'm gonna go check the breaker." Lisa waited until the door latched to light the candles on the coffee table. She moved swiftly around the house, turning off the light switches. She unplugged the VHS player that shocked her. Dean dragged it out of the garage with plans to use it. Apparently DVDs ruined the home movie experience. She dialed up the Henderson house, where Ben was staying the night. When Nancy answered the women exchanged pleasantries. The power was out there as well, but Ben was just fine. He and Thomas were getting out the boardgames. Lisa said goodnight and hung up the phone as Dean walked through the front door. His face was cold and weary, the dark circles looking more apparent in the rays of the flashlight. The beams lowered onto Lisa's feet and his face scrunched up.

"I asked you not to move," He murmured so quietly she was forced to lean forward to hear him. When she realized what she'd done she took a step sideways back into the salt circle.

"It's alright." She said, tilting her head and beckoning him towards her. "How about some ice cream?" She offered with smile when he didn't respond. "It'll melt otherwise, right?" The corners of his mouth twitched upward.

"You'll stay?"

Lisa plopped down on the sofa. "I'm not going anywhere." Dean turned towards the kitchen, his shirt hitched up behind his back and the pearl inset peaked out above his waistband. Lisa pushed her hair behind her ears, listening to every movement Dean made. The house was older than it looked, and without the humming of everything electronic it was silent. She could hear him double check the back lock and she knew he was looking under the mat for the devil’s trap. He pulled out a kitchen chair and removed his boots, placing them next to Ben’s by the door. He shuffled his feet on the tile floor in the kitchen. Glasses clinked and she knew he was pouring himself a drink. When the refrigerator door opened she heard the stifled laugh she’d been waiting for.

She turned to watch him come back into the room, and his eyes glowed as he stared down at the pie balanced on top of two plates and a tub of ice cream.

“I hope you like apple. It was suppose to be a surprise for tonight. After the movie, that is.” He kissed her on the forehead and sat down next to her. She took the plates and silverware, placing them on the coffee table. Dean had a near death grip on the pie, it took him a minute before handing it over for her to slice it.

A satisfied moan arose from Dean as he took his first bite. Lisa watched him close his eyes as he chewed, not wanting to miss tasting a single molecule of pie. Nodding, he turned towards her and genuinely smiled.

“This is delicious. Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.” She cut herself a piece and laid back against the couch. Tucking her legs under herself, she bumped her shoulder against his and leaned against him as she ate her pie. They didn’t talk as they ate; Lisa hadn’t realized just how much Dean needed this but she was going to let it last as long as she could.  
  



End file.
